The Tutor
by mist11
Summary: Nine students have been murdered.I tutored all of them. I'm surprised I haven't been caught yet. I guess the police are just idiots.
1. Prologue

The Tutor

Prologue

10:23 a.m. Tuesday, January 22

"Another student was found dead this morning in a vacant lot. The students nam-" the radio on my teachers desk was cut off, mainly because he did not want his students to hear it, even though we already knew who it was. It was pretty easy to figure it out. She was missing for about a week anybody could connect the dots. She is the ninth. So far.

"As you were." his voice was rough and cold as always, but he looked sad, his eyes were watery as well, I could tell even though he tried to hide it. I guess it was only natural for him to be a bit down, she was close to most of the teachers.

She was smart, but didn't brag about her intelligence. She was very kind and didn't argue very much, but she was very shy so she didn't talk much. I don't know her very well but I thought she was a wonderful person even though I only talked to her a few times. But I'm not sad that she died or was murdered if you prefer that word. Everyone has to go eventually you can't avoid that. Even if the person is nice or smart they have to die sometime, get over it.

But of course I probably wouldn't mourn even if someone in my family were to die it's just who I am. I don't feel much and I would rather much die myself than shed a tear for another being.

"Everyone I am going to postpone the due date on the project until next month. I'm also going to shorten the length of the project to just five pages instead of ten. No homework." the teachers voice was rough and cold once again, and probably would be for the rest of the week. She was his favorite student after all. After this week it will probably just go back to being cold and uncaring like usually.

The bell rang annoucing we were free for at least five minutes until our next class. I gathered my books and headed for the door. When I got into the hallway it was quiet not noisy like it almost always was, but I prefer it this way. I can think better.

"Oi! Itachi!" my best friend's voice rang through the hallway. Well so much for quiet.

"Hn."

"Hn is not a word. So stop using it. Anyway wanna come over to Dei's house after school with me and Hidan?" he was loud even though I was standing right beside him.

"No Kisame, I have to tutor. You know that. I don't know why you even bother to ask." my voice sounded cold and harsh even though I didn't mean for it to sound that way." Besides I do not wish to see Deidara lighting things on fire or listen to Hidan's rants about his religion."

"Awwww come on just this one time. You can skip it can't you?" he was asking a question he already knew the answer to. I had to look up to see his face because he was practically a giant compared to me. His face was quite pitiful looking, great now he's begging.

I sighed I really don't like making him sad. Sure I don't care for most people but Kisame wasn't like most people. He knew just what expression to use to get me to do what he wants and to get me to laugh. I guess he just knows me too well or something.

"As much as I would like to I can't skip it. Nobody else will do it. And besides can't you see if Konan or somebody will go instead?"

"NOOO!!! You have to go because you never have any fun. Besides Konan wouldn't go unless Pein goes and you know he won't. He says we need to stop goofing off. But what does he know."

We were walking to our next class which was science with Orochimaru, the teacher everybody hates and he knows we hate him, but doesn't care, when an anoucment came on.

"Attention we will be letting out early due to a students death. Call your parents or arrange a ride with someone. Also there will be no after school activities including tutoring and rehersals." Great....now I HAVE to go. Unless I can make an excuse or lie, hopefully Kisame won't notice.

"Well I still won't be going because I have homework in math and can't you ask Kakuzu since Pein and Konan can't go?"

"Itachi you really don't want to go do you? Well I think Hidan is asking Kakuzu, but I don't think he will go. But you never know."

"What about Sasori?"

"Dei is asking."

"Well ok you don't need me to go and besides if Kakuzu goes he will just argue with Hidan, and I will just get a headache."

"Alright, well I guess I'll see you tomorrow. See ya Itachi."

"Bye."

After Kisame left I gathered my things from my locker and headed to my car. My house isn't very far but it's below freezing outside and nobody walks in this weather. Unless you are Kakuzu because he doesn't like to spend money on gas when you can just walk. As in Hidan's words Kakuzu is a money whore. And everyone agrees with him.

I arrived at my house in about thirty minutes. A new record. My house isn't very big since I live alone after I ran away leaving a very pissed off little brother behind. My room is more an office than a room. Its covered with newspaper articles of all the students that were killed. They were all from my school. I didn't even shed a tear, because I just don't care. My room also has a desk with a computer on it.

I sat down and looked on my desk. There was a list of people in my draw. A list of eight people. I picked it up and added Hyuuga Hinata to the bottom. I looked at the list and smiled. I tutored all of these people. Helped and then when I decided it was over killed them. Too bad the police are to stupid to connect the dots.


	2. 1: Heavenly Silence

Chapter One

Heavenly Silence

If I remember correctly the first life I took belonged to Karin. I didn't hate her and I didn't have anything against her. The only reason I can come up with is that I was bored with tutoring. I hated to repeat myself over and over to the annoying woman when she was more than capable of understanding the problem. I believe the first time I met her was September fifth and she was annoying the hell out of me.

3:13 p.m. Thursday, September Fifth

I was sitting at a desk across from a red haired, blackeyed woman, that was a year younger than myself. She was failing math and needed my help, which is the reason why I'm here at the moment, trying to teach this woman that doesn't want to be taught. At the moment she was flirting with some boy across the room. He looked like he was a freshman, too young for her. Stupid woman.

"Karin, pay attention." She turned around to face me, she was swinging her legs, had a little blush on her face, and was acting like little innocent schoolgirl, which she wasn't.

"Hai, Itachi-kun." Her blush turned brighter when she said my name.

"Good. Now back to the problems. Work them out then we will see what you need to work on." I was getting annoyed,no scratch that I was pissed now, because she was playing with my feet with hers. I just stood up and walked away, leaving her with a dumbfounded expression on her face. Probably from being shot down. I don't care, she came here for tutoring and I have no interest in women who flirt with another man right after flirting with another.

It was nice outside, and I had to be cooped up in here teaching when I could be out there laughing at the idiotic things Deidara and Hidan were doing. Well I don't laugh much, but its hard not to when there are two idiots in front of you blowing things up and catching each others clothes on fire. Well as long as Kakuzu and Sasori are there they won't be allowed to do something to dangerous, because most of the time it involves them assisting. Lets hope they do something so stupid they get to scared to do anything too dangerous for awhile. That would save us from having a few headaches for sometime.

"Umm, Itachi-kun I need help with this problem." I turned and walked back over to where she was, my face showing no emotion.

"Which problem?"

"This one." The red head pointed to a problem that the freshman could probably do. I picked up her paper and examined it. No wonder she needed to come to tutoring.

* * *

4:03 p.m. Monday September 12th

After about a week of tutoring she was able to do problems she wouldn't normally be able to do at the beginning. But she just kept on flirting with me and I just kept turning her down over and over. I was getting bored with it and I am supposed to go over to her house to help with her homework. To tell you the truth I was dreading it.

I headed Over to her house at 4:10 and arrived in about twenty minutes. It was an appartment on the second floor where she lived by herself. I knocked on the door for about five minutes before she finally opened the door. She was wearing black shorts, and they were quite short, knee high black boots, and a white t-shirt. She had her black cell phone to her ear talking to some boy, actually arguing would be the right word. I heard her call him Suigetsu, which I guessed he was her friend or something. After about ten minutes of standing around in her apartment and listening to her conversation, she finally put down the phone.

"Ok well lets get started. I only need help with me math homework the rest I can do." She said while she was walking toward her room I guess going to get her homework. She returned soon with a pile of papers and a math book in her arms."Alright lets go to the kitchen table and we will work there."

I followed her to the kitchen. She was talking the whole way only stopping to take a breath, she was already pissing me off. When we arrived in the kitchen. She picked up her phone and started to text to someone, I'm guessing Suigetsu. She texted for about five minutes until I walked over took the phone from her and put it in my pocket.

She opened her mouth to argue but I silenced her." You will get it back when we are done with your homework."

"But-" I just gave her a cold stare that made her shut her mouth instantly. My anger was just growing with her by the second. She was back to talking nonsense while I helped her. I started to come up with ways to shut her up. Then a voice in my head kept saying_ Kill her, that ought to shut her up. And you wouldn't have to be bothered by her anymore._ I actually considered it for a few minutes, but decided against it. Then I heard her talking and talking, she didn't know when to shut up. Stupid woman. Thats when the voice spoke up again, telling me to cut off her oxygen. Tempting, but I'm no murderer.

"So anyway, then he-" She continued her rant, not noticing the killing intent in my eyes. Thats when I noticed how angry I was even though my face was experssionless, I was burning with rage, she just wouldn't be quiet. I actually decided on a way to get her to be quiet. My hadn went over her mouth and nose, cutting her off in mid-sentence.

Her eyes grew wide as my hand's grasp grew stronger as she tried to pry my hand off, clawing at them. My face was still emotionless as I continued to suffocate her watching her face turn white with lack of oxygen. I put my hand on top of the other, now she was desperatly trying to get my hands off. Her eyes were starting to roll back into her head, adn she was turning blue now. Her hands started to go limp, falling off of my hands to lay at her sides. Her pulse started to dye and then it just stopped.

I held my hand there for a while then I removed them. I picked her up and carried her into her room and onto her bed. I walked out of her room. I dug her cell ohone out of my pocket and put it on her counter. I then picked my cell phone out of my other pocket and dialed Kisame's number.

"Hey Kisame."

"Hey Itachi, I thought you were tutoring right now?" I could here Kakuzu and Sasori in the background yelling at Deidara and HIdan. Unlike Deidara, Hidan was yelling and cussing. I almost laughed.

"Tutoring is over, want me to come over?"

"Sure, I mean if you want to, We are at my house this time."

"Ok, I'll be there in about thirty minutes. Bye."

"Bye."

I hung up the phone and put it back in my pocket. I gathered my things and headed to the door. Before I exited the door I turned to look at the woman. She looked like she was sleeping. I sighed. Oh the silence was heavenly.


	3. 2:The Idiot

I got the idea on how to kill Naruto from a friend, I thought the idea was funny.

* * *

Chapter 2

The Idiot

It took the police about two days to find Karin's body. They said that there wasn't enough evidence to find the killer. Her friends were upset and the whole school was shocked, her parents died the year before so nobody except her friends were there to grieve.

I was amazed, though I don't show it, that they didn't have very much evidence that I killed her. Actually after the second day they quit the investigation. Everyone was surprised that there was that little of evidence.

Her friends buried her on September 18th. I went to the funeral.

* * *

Thursday, September 29th 12:17 p.m.

"Oi! Are you listening to me, Ita chan?" Konan was siting there across from me at the lunch table once again spreading gossip. She forces, yes forces, us to listen to her. Now how she manages to do that the world may never know. Seeing as how Hidan and Deidara hardly ever shut up and listen. Plus most of us just naturally tune her out.

I could lie and tell her I was listening, but I'm the honest type."No."

"Jackass."

"...."

"Hey Itachi who do you have to tutor today?" Pein naturally steps in whenever Konan looks like she is going to decapitate someone, which is quite often actually. Its not like he is protecting her, no he is protecting the poor soul that angered her. She can be scary when she wants to be.

"Uzumaki Naruto." As soon as the name left my mouth, everyone was laughing.

"You have to tutor that dumbass?" Hidan managed to spit out between breathes. He looked red in the face from laughing, so was Deidara.

"Yes, it's not like I have a choice in the matter."

"Well, Ita chan, your the one that signed up to do it."

"I only signed up to do it because of that dare Kakuzu gave me. I told you I didn't like truth or dare but do you idiots listen? Nope."

I sent a glare Kakuzu's way but he pretended not to notice my killing intent. Instead he just got into _another_ argument with everyones favorite foul-mouthed albino. They probably don't even remember what they are arguing about.

All of us think Kakuzu has a little crush on the albino, but he denies it, furthering our curiosity(sp?).He tells us curiosity killed the cat, but it didn't. Stupidity did. Curiosity was just framed.

The bell rang, signaling that our lunch period was over. Everyone hurried to their lockers to gather their materials for their next class. Kisame, Hidan, Kakuzu and I have history together with Iruka sensei, everyone else said goodbye and departed.

* * *

2:50 p.m.

_40 minutes._

His face was scrunched up to show that he was concentrating. A strange thing for the blond, he never concentrates.

"Oi, Uchiha. I need help."

I walked over silently, and picked up the paper looking at the problem he was pointing at. I sighed quietly, put down his paper, and sat down beside him. He looked at me with his usual dumbass expression.

" Look you just add that number with the other one, divide it by two, and then multiply by eight. Understand?"

"Yuppers!" He nodded his head so fast that I thought his neck was going to snap.

_35 minutes._

While he was working I looked outside to find if the gang was still out there. And sure enough they were there, probably waiting for me to get through, we were going to go to Pein's house today. We usually got to Hidan's, Deidara's, or Kisame's house because they have most of our stuff there.

I could see Hidan and Deidara talking enthusiastically about their plans when we got to the house. And Pein was there talking with them, probably telling them what they couldn't do. Ever since they accidentally caught his kitchen on fire, doing whatever the idiots do, he won't let them play with fire in his house anymore.

" Oi!!! I'm done. Can you check it?"

_25 minutes._

I picked up his paper and scowled, almost every answer was wrong. I looked at him, and he was looking back with his dumbass expression._ Again._ I crumbled up his paper and threw it away.

"Do it over."

"B-but-"

_"Do it over."_ I gave him a stare as cold as ice. I don't like people who complain, its downright annoying.

"Fine, but I do get out of here at three thirty right? Cause I'm going to have ramen with some friends after this and I'm _starving_." He looked at me like he ways going to pout. And then I remembered he was addicted to ramen. I nodded, and he grinned like the idiot he is. For some reason he reminds me of a fox.

_10 minutes._

I walked over to the window see what the gang was doing, and what I saw didn't surprise me. Deidara was arguing with Sasori, and Kakuzu was wrestling with Hidan, who was losing bad. They were actually starting to throw punches at each other, and nobody was trying to stop them, I didn't blame them I wouldn't want to get dragged into that. The fight started to get serious when they actually started damaging each other. Deidara and Sasori stopped fighting to watch.

_5 minutes._

Kisame, surpisingly was the one that stopped the fight after looking at his watch and noticing what time it was. He had to literally drag Hidan off of Kakuzu. Kakuzu had a big smirk on his face, you could see it because sometime in the fight Hidan ripped off his mask.

_0 minutes._

* * *

Monday, October 3rd 4:30 p.m.

"Zealot."

"Miser."

"Dumbass."

"Money whore."

Glare.

Glare.

"Would you guys shut up!??!" Sasori practically screamed at them, he was never known for his paitence.

"Fine."

"Hey, Ita chan, why did we have to bring Uzumaki? Nobody here likes him anyway."

"I have to tutor him after this anyway, so I thought I would save time just bringing him. Besides in like thirty minutes I have to take him to eat ramen."

Konan just nodded her head. Sometimes I wonder why she gives us nicknames, I find it rather annoying. I'm Ita chan, Kisame is fishy chan, Kakuzu is Kuzu, Hidan is Hida chan, Pein is- well she doesn't have a nickname for him, Deidara is DeiDei, and Sasori is Pinochio. I really wonder where some of thos nicknames come from. Like Kisame's and Sasori's.

"Oi, Hidan!! Come on, lets go blow something up!!!" Deidara and Hidan ran like there lives depended on it, probably leaving us for the rest of the day.

"Uchiha! You promised me ramen! And I'm hungry, so lets goooooo!!!" Naruto's stomach let out a growl. Not just one those little rumbles, but a huge growl, like a grizzly bear.

"Fine. Lets go." I got up quietly and started towrad my car, the blond on my heels, his stomach rumbling with every step. We got in my car and took off, before I left I saw Kakuzu head towrads his car saying his farewells to everybody else. I thought he would stay longer, but I guess he doesn't want to be around when the idiots set someone on fire, mainly themselves.

It only took us about fifteen minutes to reach his favorite ramen place. His mouth was practically watering before we even stepped inside. After we sat at a booth a waiter came and took our orders, I ordered a small bowl, and he ordered the biggest one avalible. I could just fell my wallet shrinking. The waiter arrived with our order after ten minutes, Naruto immediatly began to eat only to stop himself in the middle of slurping some noddles to excuse himself to go to the restroom.

While he was gone I just sat there staring into space, I started to look around to make sure nobody was watching me. I took a container and poured the contents into Naruto's bowl. He eats so fast he probably won't notice the slight difference in the flavor. He came back just as I slipped the container into to my pocket. He grinned his fox like grin and began to eat his noddles, without stopping to breath.

After about five minutes I paid the bill, and asked him if he was ready for tutoring.

"No, I don't feel so good. Can you drive me home. Maybe we can tutor tomorrow."

I nodded and stood up. We walked to the car nodded at the waiters and waitresses that told us to have a good evening. He looked positively white when we got to the car. I asked him if was ok, he just nodded and buckled up. His house was about a forty-five minute drive from here.

By the time we got to his house he looked like he was going to faint. I asked him if he wanted me to cancel tutoring for this week, he nodded his head and gave a weak smile before getting out. I started to drive away from his house when I heard a loud thump, and a groan. Huh, he didn't even make it to his door. I'm glad I went with poison, it never fails.


	4. 3 Part 1: New Student, Zoo Maps, and

I might attempt to put some yaoi into the story but I'm not sure which couples to do. Maybe KisamexItachi and KakuzuxHidan. Tell me if I should or not cause.......well I dont know u r the readers so......yeah.

And I love Naruto so no hard feelings about me killing him plzzzzzzz!

* * *

Chapter 3

Friday October 7, 11:13 a.m.

I've never seen so many people crying in one place than at Uzumaki's funeral. The whole freshman class was there crying and hugging each other. Even that Hyuuga was looking down and refused to look anyone in the eye because of the tears streaking his face. Pitiful. But the most irritating person in that whole crowd of people was Uzumaki's best friend that damned pink-haired girl. She just kept crying and crying. I thought i was about to deafen myself so that I wouldn't have to listen to that hideous sound.

Now you're probably thinking "You just gave away who you were going to kill you dumbass." But that is not true I don't kill her. Well not today anyway.

* * *

Tuesday October 11, 4:47 p.m.

A new kid arrived at school yesterday. Tobi. He knows Deidara for some odd reason. DeiDei wouldn't tell us how they know each other, but Tobi calls him sempai even though Tobi is older.... Our school is full of weirdos.

"Tobi is confused." Oh and he talks in the third person. Cute.

"It isn't that damn confusing to follow a damn map, seriously." Hidan just stared at Tobi in disbelief, who was holding the map upside down.

"But Tobi can't read the writing and the squiggly lines look weird." Tobi made his "pouting" face. Hidan looked at him with more disbelief.

"That's because it's fucking upside down dumbass! Here give me the damned thing!" Hidan reached out and snatched the piece of paper out of Tobi's hands.

If you're wondering where we are, well we're at a zoo. Only because Tobi wanted to see the "cute and cuddly" animals and Deidara and Hidan were bored. Thus here we are. All of us. Well except Zetsu since he graduated and went off to college. Jackass.

"Let me see it, un." Deidara runs over to Hidan and tries-keyword *tries*- to take the paper from him, failing miserably.

"No bitch! Go get your own!"

"That's it! I'm asking for directions since none of you can man up and do it." Konan stomps off in the opposite direction in search of help."You would think nine highschool students could read a map, but NOOOO we're to inadequate. Geezzz."

"What the fucks her problem? It her time of the month or sumthin?"

"I don't know Hidan, why don't you go ask her hmmmm?"

"Fuck you 'Kuzu."

"You wish." Hidan's face became a strange color of red at that remark. I thought he had stopped breathing, but , sadly, he was still taking in oxygen. Instead of saying something in return, he just turns around and walks after Konan.

"Wait for me, un!" Deidara had to practically sprint to keep up with him. And of course where Deidara goes, Tobi goes as well.

"Sempai wait for Tobi!"

"Well lets not just sit here, lets follow the dumbasses." And with that remark from Kakuzu we were on our feet and trotting into the wilderness of the zoo.

* * *

Thursday October 13, 3:26 p.m.

Now I didn't hate all of the people I killed. There were some I could tolerate, but eventually they crossed the line, wherever that line may be. One of those people were Aburame Shino. He was somewhere in the middle of the tolerance list I suppose. I guess the only reason I killed him was because I had reached my goal and was through with him and plus is too smart for his own good. If I was to have left him alone he probably would have caught on to me and we most certainly don't want that now do we?

He was smart and the only reason he was in tutoring because the teachers had given him detention and decided to have him stay with me and go over shit that he already knew. But that's life. And don't ask me how he got detention because I don't know. I'm not noisy like you people.

"......." This kid has got to be the most silent person I have ever seen.

".........." I talk more than this kid does. And that's saying something.

"........." It's quiet, too quiet.

"You don't talk much do you?"

"You don't either."

"True. Well what do I need to go over with you?"

"I don' know. I'm the one in detention." geez. He doesn't like to decide things does he?

"Algebra it is." I turned around grabbed the Algebra book slammed it down in front of him,flipped to a random page, and told him to work the problems until he came across one he couldn't work. He worked over that book for a grand total of twenty minutes when he came across a problem he couldn't work. Congrats, smartass.

"See you tomorrow after school."

".........." He just walked out the door, leaving me in a room full of-well nothing really. Hmmmm. I wonder if he is able to carry on a stable conversation. Well one that actually involves a response from him, and is at least ten minutes long. Hmmmm. Maybe I can force him to talk.... Well, I've never one to brag, but I am a pretty damn good persuader.

* * *

Ok I'm gonig to ask if any of you guys have any suggestions on how to kill Shino, I have a few ideas but they're not very good. So if ya have any they would be very much appreciated.:) :) :) :) :) :) :) : ): ): ) :) : ): ): ): ): ): ) :)

Hope you enjoyed chapter 3 part one!


End file.
